Frozen
by youaretheunicorn
Summary: Frozen done in the style of Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I recently have really gotten into Frozen so I had this idea and I couldn't get it out of my head. Please let me know if should continue or not. Enjoy.**

Santana laid in her bed slightly cold, and attempted to sleep. So many thoughts were running through her head and she was feeling distracted. A few seconds later she was snapped out of her haze by the sheets of her bed rustling.

"San, San." Brittany whispered as she jumped up onto the bed. Santana smiled at the blonde hair which was messy and in Brittany's eyes. Brittany was Santana's sister, kind of. Kind of best friend. It was complicated. Brittany had been adopted by Santana's family three years ago. They didn't call each other 'sister' though, and they were both happy with that. Santana was fifteen and Brittany was fourteen so they weren't young enough so assume they were automatically family. Santana loved having Brittany around. She was an only child and growing up in a big castle all by yourself can get very lonely. Santana's parents were the King and Queen of Arendelle, making her the princess. She hated the title 'princess' it wasn't her thing. She didn't really like the life she was being forced to lead but that's what she born in to and she felt she had to be grateful for it. Most of the time she wasn't. Most of the time it was fancy dinners and appearances and dresses that she didn't feel right in. Although every single time she wore her signature, Santana smile and everyone believed she was fine. Except Brittany.

"Britt, it's early, what are you doing?" Santana asked in her sleepy voice, that Brittany loved.

"I wanna dance San, come on lets go to the ball room." Brittany said excitedly.

"You should be sleeping, Britt." Santana said.

Brittany flopped out on Santana's bed and sighed. "But Santana, the sky's awake, so I'm awake."

Santana sighed and stood to her feet and extended her hand out for Brittany. Brittany smiled happily and gladly took it. They would always hold hands, it was their thing. Santana grabbed a jacket from her wardrobe and wrapped it around Brittany's shoulders.

"You look cold." She shrugged.

* * *

"I love it in here, San!" Brittany exclaimed as they stepped into the massive ballroom.

"I know you do." Santana said. "It's extremely early you know, Britt-Britt."

"I know, I know, b-but we can dance see." She said as she pulled Santana closer to her. "It'll wake you up, I swear." She said sounding as serious as she could. Santana just laughed and shook her head. Brittany soon began moving with Santana's body pressed against her. Santana just let herself be led by Brittany. She was the dancer out of the two. Santana let her head fall against the taller girls shoulder and relaxed into her.

"I really like dancing with you." Brittany blurted out. Santana smiled.

"Me too."

"You know when you're queen we can come in here all the time, right?" Brittany asked.

"Yes Britt, all the time. Whenever you want." She replied sweetly.

* * *

"Have you ever loved anybody, San?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Santana asked cautiously.

"I mean have you been in love?" Brittany said.

Santana paused for a moment. "I-I am not sure. Have you?"

Brittany looked up at Santana and locked eyes with her. For a second Santana got lost in Brittany's deep blue eyes.

"No. I don't think so. I would not know. I wonder what it feels like." She began. "Maybe I have but I will never know. Maybe I have fallen in and out of love countless times but I am unaware as I do not know the difference. Perhaps I'm in love in this very moment. Still I am unsure." She said.

"Perhaps, but surely you must know. Maybe someone tells you, maybe the person you're in love with will inform you about it." Santana suggested.

"Maybe, but what if the people are like you and I. What if they do not know either? What if they are clueless but never the less in love with each other?" Brittany went on.

"I am unsure, Britt." Santana said. "I can imagine one day we will be aware."

"Do you want to be in love, Santana?"

"I do not care for love. I see depending and relying on another person is useless. I love you and I love our family but I have no need for a romantic sense of love." She said.

"I think it is magical." Brittany blurted out.

Santana looked at her but did not respond. Brittany watched Santana and decided to go on.

"Don't you, San? It's amazing, how two people can be destined to be together and they will find each other one day. I think it's m-magical. I would like to be in love someday."

"Mother and Father are in love." Santana said.

"Yes. The way they look at each other. It's amazing." Brittany smiled to herself.

"It is." Santana said happily.

Before Brittany came along Santana was alone, isolated and miserable. As soon as they news came that there would be an addition to their family Santana was overjoyed. Brittany quickly moved in to the castle with Santana and her family. Brittany was used to living in a castle and being quite well off. She was Princess of Idleton and her parents had passed away suddenly in an accident. Brittany didn't like to talk about it too much. She did seem happy in herself though, most of that was down to Santana.

They had each other, and that was enough for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews. **

**Wilhelm-Wigworthy, 4evamuzic and aldez **

– **Thank you and hope you like this.**

**Elisebonoyer – Thanks for reviewing, anything in particular you didn't like or think I could change? **

**The story is now set a few years later so Santana eighteen and Brittany is seventeen. Hope you like the chapter let me know what you think. **

_Three years later._

"Santana we understand, but it is only for a week." The king said to Santana, while they were sat alone in his office quarters.

"No father, I do not mind being alone, I have Brittany." She smiled a little at the mention of the girl's name. "You know I am uncomfortable taking over your duties as King. I do not like it, I feel nervous. You know this Father, I do wish you would attempt to understand."

"I do, Santana. You will get over it, you're fine when you're engaged in social activities. What do I always tell you?" He said.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Conceal..." He began.

"Don't feel, don't let it show." She sighed.

"That's a good girl, if you hide the feelings of nervousness or worry, you will surely feel better. Now, get going. Let Brittany know of the events, please."

* * *

"All alone?"

"Yes Britt, all alone. Just us." Santana said.

"For a whole week, s-seven whole days, and we can do whatever we like?" Brittany said excitedly. She was seventeen now and still her inner child came out more often than not.

"Yes." Santana let out a small laugh. "We'll be okay. When they're here it is not like they are really _here_ anyhow."

"I know. I like it when it is just you and I." Brittany smiled.

"What would you like do this evening?" Santana asked.

"Well, we could explore the castle, or m-make a cake or or we could go ice skating." Brittany beamed.

"Whatever you want." Santana said.

"When are they leaving?" Brittany asked.

"In an hour I'm assuming." Santana replied. Santana was in two minds about this week. She was ecstatic on one hand as she would get all this time with Brittany, she spent most of her time with Brittany but she was still happy about it. On the other hand she would have to take over her father's meetings. There was only going to be to two meetings in the week she would have to attend but never the less they were important and she was nervous at the thought of them.

* * *

"Santana?" Brittany said sweetly as the laid down together in Santana's bed, Brittany's arm was draped lazily around Santana's shoulder with Santana's head resting on the taller girls chest. The two shared a bedroom, they had separate beds but most of the time found their way into each other's. They had been out ice skating on the nearby lake for a few hours. Brittany had wanted to stay longer but it was getting freezing and Santana thought she may die of frostbite any minute now. So, she lured Brittany back into the castle with promises of hot chocolate and cuddling together in bed to keep warm.

"Yes Britt?" Santana said.

"When was your first kiss?" Brittany asked innocently.

"I, um I have not, I am yet too-"She paused for a second.

"It's okay, San. I haven't kissed anyone yet either." Brittany assured her.

Santana sighed with relief. She had no longing for kissing or any of those activities but she assumed that by now, a girl of her age would have engaged in it.

"Do you… Would you like to-. Does that bother you?" Santana asked.

"A little. I am sure I will though. I am sure it will happen eventually. D-Do you think it is wrong for a girl to kiss another girl." Brittany said in a low tone. They were facing each other now, Brittany had changed their positions so they were only inches apart. She liked it when they talked like this and they often did.

"No." Santana answered quickly and surely. "I think anyone should be able to kiss anyone and it shall be okay. That is what Father said. Also, that is father's law. One of the main ones in this kingdom."

"I agree. When do you think you will kiss somebody?" Brittany asked. She wasn't really waiting for an answer all she knew is she very much wanted to kiss Santana in that moment. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to feel this, but she did and she had for quite a while. Santana also had these feelings for Brittany. She was unsure of what they were but she didn't mind them or attempt to push them away. She just did not act on them.

"I am not sure." Santana said.

"I would like t-to." Brittany stopped herself. "What if we were to kiss?"

Santana paused for a second. She looked into Brittany's eyes to see if she could figure out what was going on in her mind. Did she want them to kiss? Was she going to kiss her? Was she asking for approval? Santana began to panic.

"W-what do you mean?" Santana asked, still only inches away from Brittany's face.

"Well, I am yet to kiss someone, as are you. I would say it only be logical that perhaps we could kiss each other." Brittany said trying to sound causal but the nervousness in her voice gaping through.

"I am unsure. I do agree it is only logical. I am-I would be nervous." Santana whispered.

"I would be nervous too. C-can I kiss you, San?" Brittany asked cautiously. Santana lay there, unable to un-lock eyes with the blonde. Santana sighed and to her own surprise she was nodding her head slightly. She looked at Brittany's face and took in her appearance. Brittany's cheeks were glowing a warm pink colour and her freckles were showing. Her blonde hair was fluffy and swept across her forehead. Her light lips looked soft and plump and Santana couldn't seem to take her eyes off them. Santana could feel her hands getting slightly shaky so she reached across the bed to find Brittany's hand as she usual did. The corners of Brittany's mouth curved ever so slightly at the touch and it only brought on Santana's urge to kiss her. Brittany brought her other hand up slowly and brushed a strand of hair from Santana's face, Santana froze at first and he face became tense. Brittany stroked her cheek a little more so Santana softened at her touch. Brittany glanced at Santana's lips and used her hand to bring their faces closer together. Their lips were mere centimetres apart and Santana could almost taste the hot chocolate lingering on Brittany's tongue. Brittany closed her eyes and let her lips brush against Santana's lightly. Brittany let her lips hover over Santana's for a second until Santana kissed her, forcefully. Their mouths moved together slowly and kissing was easier and _nicer _than they expected. Santana hummed happily into Brittany's mouth causing another smile to cross Brittany's face. After a few seconds the nervousness had gone and they seemed I be getting lost in each other. It was sweet and romantic and exciting and everything both of them had wished for.

After what seemed like an eternity later they both pulled away, breathless.

"I-I liked that." Santana admitted shyly.

"As did I." Brittany beamed and wrapped her arms around Santana as they did most nights while they were preparing to sleep. Santana smiled and pulled Brittany closer to her and rested on her chest. It was getting late and the girls were quite exhausted from their day. A few minutes passed and both girls were almost asleep.

"Hey, Santana?" Brittany said through a yawn.

"Yes Britt?"

"Thank you for being my first kiss."


End file.
